I can be your Hero
by Amunet
Summary: Yaoi Songfic Paaring: Vegeta X Goku Hab keine Ahnung, was ich hier reinschreiben soll Also am besten einfach lesen


Titel:            I can be your Hero Kategorie:     SongFiction 

Paaring:        Vegeta X Kakarott

Warnung:      Shonen-Ai; (Lime?)

Disclaimer:     Nix gehört mir. Die Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama und der Song

                   (Hero) Enrique Iglesias. 

I can be your Hero 

Heute ist wieder einer jener Tage an denen ich deine andere Seite sehen kann. Obwohl all deine Freunde und deine Familie um dich herum sind, sehe ich als Einziger, dass dir etwas fehlt. Ihr Lachen klingt in deinen Ohren bestimmt genauso hohl wie in meinen. Ihre Freude bedrückt dich doch. Sie denken nur an das Hier und Jetzt, doch du denkst weiter. Vor einer Stunde hast du einen neuen Feind besiegt. Es war kein schwerer Kampf, und doch verlassen sich alle auf dich. Erdrücken dich fast mit dieser Bürde. Auch wenn du gerade mit ihnen lachst, weiß ich genau, dass du innerlich weinst. Jeder, sogar ich der Prinz der Saiyajin, braucht ab und zu jemand der einem Kraft gibt. Was ist mir dir? Du magst der stärkste aller Krieger sein und dennoch bist auch du schwach. In deinem Innersten sehnst du dich nach jemanden, der dir Halt geben kann. 

Lass mich dein Held sein 

Das ich für Männer mehr empfinde als für Frauen, weiß ich schon lange. Niemand von den Anderen kennt oder erahnt mein Geheimnis. Schon bevor ich mit Bulma zusammenkam wusste ich von meiner Last. Bei meiner Spezies war es nicht verkehrt. Wie oft waren wir Krieger ohne Frauen unterwegs? Wie oft haben wir uns gegenseitig Abhilfe verschafft? Natürlich habe ich mich nie gebeugt. Nie meinen Stolz verloren, aber bei dir... bei dir würde ich gerne eine Ausnahme machen. Wenn ich mir deiner sicher wäre, würde ich gerne alle möglichen Sachen machen. Wie gerne würde ich mit dir tanzen? Mich eng an dich geschmiegt im Takt zur Musik bewegen. Wenn ich dir meine Liebe zeige, könntest du dann alles für mich vergessen? Ich könnte es. Für dich würde ich alles tun. Es hat lange gedauert bis ich erkannte, dass mein Hass auf dich Liebe ist. Richtige Liebe. Eine Liebe die mir mein Herz zerreißt. Wie würdest du wohl reagieren, wenn du sehen würdest, wie oft ich mich deinetwegen in den Schlaf weine. Ich möchte dir näher sein als irgendwer, also lass mich.. rette meine Seele mit deiner Liebe..  

Würdest du tanzen, wenn ich dich zum Tanz auffordern würde?  
Würdest du rennen und nie mehr zurück schauen?   
Würdest du weinen, wenn du mich weinen gesehen hättest ?  
Würdest du heute nacht meine Seele retten?

Manchmal frage ich mich, was geschehen würde, wenn ich dich einfach küsse. Dir einfach einmal, wenn wir alleine sind mein Herz offenbare. Lass uns an einen Strand gehen und den Sonnuntergang beobachten. Von mir aus tu so, als währst du ahnungslos, doch wenn der Horizont in rot-golden Farben scheint, und ich mich an deinen warmen Körper schmiege, dann müsstest selbst du es merken. Vielleicht würdest du zusammen zucken, aber vielleicht würdest du meine Berührungen auch erwidern. Bitte nimm mir nicht meine Träume. Meine Hoffnung...

Mit jedem Quantum Sonne, dass versinkt würde mein Blick dich verschlingen und dann... dann würde ich deine einladenden Lippen küssen. Sag mir Kakarott, würdest du mich auslachen? Mich von dir stoßen? Oder würdest du meine Begierde teilen? Hast du jemals so geliebt, dass du für denjenigen sterben würdest? Das du alles geben würdest? Ich schon. Ein einziges Mal nur – doch so fühle ich noch immer. Eines Tages, das weiß ich, wird es auch so sein. Eines Tages werde ich sterben. Nicht für die Menschen, nicht für unsere Freunde und auch nicht für unsere Familien. Sondern nur für dich. Bitte Kakarott halte mich fest. Schling deine starken Arme um mich und gibt mir Kraft, wie auch ich dir Kraft geben möchte. 

Würdest zu erzittern, wenn ich deine Lippen berühren würde?  
Würdest du lachen, oh bitte sag mir dies.   
Nun, würdest du sterben, für den Einen, den du liebst?  
Halte mich in deinen Armen heute Nacht.

Schöner, stolzer Saiyajin gib mir eine Chance. Gib mir die Gelegenheit zu beweisen, was du mir bedeutest. Ich kann es. Ich kann dein Held sein. All deinen Schmerz, vermag ich dir zu nehmen. Würde die Leere in deinem Herzen mit meiner Liebe füllen und dir die Schmerzen wegküssen. Meine Küsse würden dich verzaubern. Dich zu Höhen tragen, von denen du nicht im mindesten ahnst. Nie würde ich dich alleine lassen. Die Einsamkeit würde weder von dir noch von mir jemals wieder Besitz ergreifen. Du gehörst mir. Jede Faser meines Seins spürt es. Du bist der Einzige, der mir das Gefühl gibt zu Leben. Der Einzige, der mir das Gefühl gibt wirklich zu existieren. Kakarott begreifst du nicht? Du allein hast die Macht mein Leben zu beenden, mir meinen Atem zu nehmen. 

Ich kann dein Held sein, Baby.  
Ich kann den Schmerz wegküssen.   
Ich werde für immer bei dir bleiben.  
Du kannst mir den Atem nehmen.

Wenn ich dir all das sage, wenn ich mich dir offenbare, was würdest du machen? Könntest du mir ins Gesicht sehen und mir sagen, dass du deine Frau liebst? Wäre es möglich, dass du mir ins Gesicht sagst, dass du niemals einen Mann lieben könntest? Ich würde dran zerbrechen. Es nicht zu wissen ist eine Sache, doch zurückgewiesen zu werden eine andere. Ich kenne dein reines Herz. Niemals würdest du es zulassen, dass jemand wegen dir Schmerzen erleidet.

Ich sehe dich schon vor mir. Deine onyxfarbenen Augen blicken in die meinen. Augen so dunkel, wie die finsterste Nacht. In deinem Blick glänzt jedoch ein Licht, dass meiner nie haben wird. Tief in dir lodert ein Feuer, welches dich noch rasend macht. Ein Feuer von dem keiner ahnt. Können sie denn nicht dein Temperament, deinen unbeugsamen Willen sehen? Bei den Göttern, es ist doch so offensichtlich. Deine Hand, sie streichelt meine Wange. Ist das ein Traum? Ja, ein Traum... oder halluziniere ich wieder? Höchstwahrscheinlich ist es beides... Deine Lippen formen Worte. Worte, die deine sinnliche Stimme wiedergibt. „Ich liebe dich. Hört Ihr mein Prinz, ich liebe Euch und ich werde Euch nie mehr verlassen".  Sag mir, dass das keine Lüge ist. Du könntest mich doch nicht belügen, oder? 

Bei Dende,  warum quälen mich meine Gedanken so? Du bist nicht hier. Du bist noch immer bei deiner Familie feiern. Und ich? Ich habe mich wieder zurückgezogen. Ihre Freude stößt mich ab. Mein Seele schreit... leidet... sehnt sich nach Liebe... mein Kummer frisst mich innerlich auf. Ich will doch nur dich. Kakarott... ich seufze deinen Namen vor mich hin. Meine Kehle lässt einen winzigen Teil der Gefühle für dich ins Freie schlüpfen. Matt schüttle ich meinen Kopf. Ich bin verrückt. Ganz einfach verrückt. Einen Augenblick fassungslos, muss ich plötzlich lachen. Der Stolz der Saiyajin, der Prinz eines ganzen Volkes, ist irre geworden. Mein Lachen verstummt wieder. Es ist egal. Es ist mir in dem Moment klar, als ich deine Gestalt in der Tür ausmache.   
  
Würdest du schwören, dass du für immer mein bist?  
Würdest du lügen? Oder würdest du fliehen und dich verstecken?  
Bin ich schon zu tief drin?  
Bin ich verrückt geworden?  
Es ist mir egal...  
Du bist hier heut Nacht.

„Kakarott, was?" weiter komme ich nicht. Deine Augen, sie blicken mich so traurig an. Leise schließt du die Tür von meinem Zimmer, den Kopf gesenkt. Hab ich dich jemals so gesehen? Ohne ein Wort zu sagen gehst du auf mich zu. Könnte ich noch atmen, so wäre es der hämmernde Schlag meines Herzens, der mich zum ersticken bringen würde. Was geht in deinem Kopf vor Liebster? Ich kann dein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Kraftlos lässt du dich zu mir auf den Boden fallen. „Kakarott?" Was soll ich tun? Kann mir denn keiner helfen? Bevor ich begreife was du machst, schlingst du deine Arme um mich. Erschrocken erstarre ich. Und du presst deinen göttlichen Leib noch enger an mich. Unter deinem Gewicht gebe ich nach und du liegst auf mir. So sehr ich mir diese Berührungen wünsche, so sehr es mich danach giert, ich möchte wissen, was hier gespielt wird. Doch da höre ich es – dein Schluchzen. Fassungslos starre ich dich an. Einen Wimpernschlag später halte ich dich fester, wie je zuvor. Streichle mit meinen Händen durch dein fülliges Haar. Es fühlt sich so seidig an. 

Kami, lass es keine Halluzination sein. Lass es diesmal die Realität sein. Deine unsagbar schöne Wärme bringt mich zur Erkenntnis. Dies ist kein Traum. Keine Halluzination. Es ist wirklich. Ich seufze. Mein Körper entspannt sich. Alle möglichen Empfindungen durchrauschen meinen Leib. Liebe.. Lust.. Begierde.. doch da ist mehr, so vieles mehr... Beschützerinstinkt.. Geborgenheit.. Kraft.. Stärke.. Gewissheit. Selbst wenn ich es wollte, jetzt hab ich alles verloren. Ich habe mich verloren. Ohne zu bedenken, was ich tue, lasse ich meinen Gefühlen freien lauf. Zärtlich nehme ich deinen Kopf zwischen meine Hände. Du blickst mich mit Tränen in den Augen an. Padaboom. Padaboom. Meine Fingerspitzen liebkosen deine Lippen. Langsam, unendlich langsam senke ich meinen Mund herab auf deinen. So weich.. so süß.. Nach kurzen Sekunden erwiderst du meinen Kuss. Fängst ein Spiel mit meiner Zunge an, von dem ich noch nicht einmal zu hoffen wagte. Du nimmst mir den Atem, raubst ihn mir mit einem Kuss, der all meine Sinne hyperventilieren lässt. Erschrocken stelle ich fest, dass deine Hände überhaupt nicht zaghaft sind. Ungestüm bahnen sie sich ihren Weg unter mein Hemd. Betasten gierig mein Fleisch. Was ist nur mit dir los? Brauchst du... Willst du mich? Verrate mir, was du möchtest. Ich kann dir alles geben – meinen Körper, meine Seele, mein Herz. Mit Berührungen sauge ich deinen Schmerz in mich auf. Lass mich für dich stark sein. 

Ich kann dein Held sein, Baby.  
Ich kann den Schmerz wegküssen.   
Ich werde für immer bei dir bleiben.  
Du kannst mir den Atem nehmen.  
  


Kami, du bist mir zu schnell. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass du – mein großer schöner Engel - so voller Begierlichkeit sein könntest. Leidenschaftlich zerfetzt du mein Oberteil. Zerrst die Fetzen blauen Stoffes von meinem Oberkörper und schon spüre ich sie... deine Hände sind überall. „Uhh..." Du liebkost mein stark pochendes Glied in seinem Gefängnis. Willst du, dass ich sofort komme? „Kakarott... Kakarott, was?" Bei all den tausend Sternen, ich... ich muss mich beherrschen. Kann ich das überhaupt noch? Bin ich wahnsinnig? Wahnsinnig nach dir? „Vegeta.. Bitte lass mich nicht alleine... Stoß mich nicht von dir weg... Ich brauche dich so sehr..."  Für eine kleine Unendlichkeit schaue ich in deine schimmernden Augen. Das, was ich in ihnen sehe, vermag ich nicht zu deuten. Zärtlichkeit, Lust, Sehnsucht? Fühlst du etwa das gleiche wie ich? „Warum Kakarott?" Du schließt die schwarzen Perlen, die mich so faszinieren und schluckst. Dein Kehlkopf hüpft. Das sieht wahnsinnig sexy aus. Schlagartig öffnest du deine Augen.. „Ich liebe dich." Mir ist so schwindlig. Schwankend klammere ich mich an dir fest. Womit habe ich das verdient? Was habe ich getan, dass ich mir das größte Geschenk des Universums verdient habe? Nichts könnte für mich wertvoller sein, als das. Meinen Planeten, alle meine Schatze – für dich hätte ich alles aufgegeben. Meine Hände zittern so sehr. Ich spüre, wie du auf eine Antwort wartest, doch im Augenblick möchte ich nicht in deine Augen sehen. Eine deiner Hände umfasst mein Kinn, hebt meinen Kopf hoch. „Lach mich nicht aus..." Bestürzt siehst du meine Tränen. „Kakarott ich liebe dich auch." Und dann erkennst du den wahren Grund meiner Tränen – Freude. Glückstränen rinnen mir aus den Augenwinkeln. „Kakarott ich liebe nur dich."  Die Erleichterung in deinem Gesicht ist unübersehbar. Du küsst mich wieder. Zärtlicher diesmal und es ist wunderschön, als deine Hände jedoch wieder auf Wanderschaft gehen, halte ich dich davon ab. „Kakarott, lass mich dich halten. Lass mich dich einfach nur in meinem Armen halten. In Ordnung?" Du nickst mit dem Kopf. Dein Einverständnis. Jetzt da wir unserer Sicher sind, haben wir alle Zeit der Welt. Bin dir schon so sehr verfallen, dass mein körperliches Verlangen angesichts deiner geistigen Präsenz verblasst. Ich bin eindeutig gestört. Habe das schönste männliche Geschöpf aller Zeiten willig neben mir und ich möchte es nur umarmen. Für heute Nacht ist es egal, aber morgen, morgen wirst du mir gehören. So langsam solltest du nämlich erkennen, was es mir bedeutet dich zu lieben. Dich wahrhaft zu lieben. 

Oh, ich will dich nur halten.  
Ich will dich nur halten.  
Bin ich schon zu tief drin?  
Bin ich verrückt geworden?  
Es ist mir egal...  
Du bist hier heut Nacht.

Du presst deinen heißen Körper noch enger an mich. Ist das überhaupt möglich? Deine Arme umschlingen meinen Oberkörper und meine deine schmale Taille. Der harte Fußboden ist zur weichsten Matratze geworden. Meine Sinne nehmen nur noch dich wahr. Kakarott, du bist alles für mich. Und während unsere Beine sich ineinander verschlingen, dösen wir beide hinweg. Ich weiß, selbst in meinen Träumen werde ich nicht mehr alleine sein – du bist bei mir und ich bei dir. Doch das Schönste ist... selbst wenn ich morgen aufwache, ich weiß du wirst noch da sein. Schlaftrunken höre ich dich noch kurz murmeln: „Aishiteru Vegeta-Sama. Aishiteru." Ja ich liebe dich auch. Und ich werde dich immer beschützen. Lass es nur zu. Lass mich dein Held sein. „Aishiteru Kakarott." Und der friedlichste Schlaf meines Lebens hüllt mich ein. 

Ende

Hallöchen ^^

Ich hoffe meine neue Songfic hat euch gefallen. *fragend blinzelt* Kritik und Lob bitte bei mir abgeben und immer fleißig Reviews schreiben. ^.^ Danke!!! *knuddeltz euch alle* 

Bis denn dann

eure

Amu


End file.
